


Ruby's needs

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Cock starved Ruby, Creampie, F/F, Futa Penny, Half-Dressed, Rough Sex, Spittroast, Submissive, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, secually frustrated Weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: A short Ruby fic of her getting dicked down hard by Weiss and Penny.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/ Penny Polendina
Kudos: 19





	Ruby's needs

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this pic- https://twitter.com/pixel_nyxl/status/1362153498645827584?s=20

“Aaaahh...why aren’t they here yet? Th...oh gods they should have shown up by now…”

Griping about her lovers less than ideal punctuation in regards to their answers to her booty calls wasn’t going to bring their cocks any closer to her holes, and yet Ruby hoped that by diverting her attention to that unreasonable grievance she held right now would keep her from satisfying her primal urges and bringing herself to come before Weiss and Penny show up.

She was currently laying back on her white-haired girlfriend’s bed tightly gripping the sheets below her as her vaginal fluids continued to spill over her middle and ring finger while they continued to slowly drag in and out of her tight pussy. She had undid the top few strings of her corset and rolled her undershirt up over her chest so that her breasts were free to rise and fall as Ruby continued to take deep breaths in and out in a desperate attempt to maintain some semblance of control over her libido. 

She also stripped out of the shorts she wore under her pleated shirt and removed her tights but put her boots back on after she had taken them off. Weiss had always loved when Ruby showed off a hint of skin so this would help to get a rise out of the ex-heiresses. Her fingers were far from an adequate substitute for the burning desire in her core that prompted her to capture her current aroused state and forward it to her girlfriends scroll’s, and yet Ruby knew that if she really wanted she could at the very least provide herself with the orgasm she desperately needed.

Ruby’s current issue however was that she didn’t want to just make herself cum, as opposed to what her body was currently screaming at her to do; She wanted to bear this taxing desire and burning lust all the way until both her girlfriends arrived and proceed to morph her from the eager and proud huntress leader she tried to be for them to a drooling cum bucket who wanted nothing but to serve as a toy for them. It was the lead up to the orgasm that Ruby wanted, however she had to work form envisioning that future or she risked driving herself mad with lust and giving in to her own temptation. Ruby had been so lost in her internal battle between her burning lust and her own will she failed to notice the arrival of both of her girlfriends into her team’s dorm. Penny had the same bright and eager smile she wore whenever she was able to see her silver-eyed girlfriend, decent or not, Weiss however was wearing a bright red blush on her face that complimented the infuriated expression that was on her face right now. 

“I’m having to find a suitable explanation to my sister on why I have to suddenly end our training session early that doesn’t include the truth behind the blush on my face and here you are masturbating...AND IN MY BED NO LESS!?” Ruby’s internal conflict was still raging strong inside her head, so her girlfriend’s words didn’t exactly register in her head yet. A reaction which only served to further increase the white-haired woman’s ire with her 21 year old girlfriend.

\-------------

“I trust you have been keeping track of Penny. What number is she up to?”

In a stark contrast to the seething fury she had first entered her team’s dorm in, Weiss had a devious expression on her face as she stared down at the lustful gaze Ruby gave her as the shaft of her cock would reappear out of Ruby’s mouth for a split second before she would thrust it back into Ruby’s mouth and down her throat. She was enjoying the lustful expression that Ruby was giving her as she looked up at her while she was trapped in between her and Penny as the two fucked her to their hearts delight. 

Given the current stained state of Weiss’s bed thanks to her silver-eyed lover’s juices, Weiss opted to have her way, with Penny’s involvement of course, with the three of them standing in the middle of the dorm. Only Ruby would be sustained off the ground with the help of Weiss’s glyphs so that she was in a hogtied position only with Weiss’s glyphs restricting her hands behind her waist and her feet in the air. Weiss was in front of the horny woman so that she was free to force Ruby to deep throat her cock as it thrusted in and out of her mouth. Penny had gladly taken up the duty of stuffing Ruby’s pussy full of her cock as she held onto Ruby’s waist with one hand while the other continued to intensify the bright red mark on Ruby’s right ass cheek.

“I have indeed Weiss, I estimate that at the rate and intensity of our current thrusting combined with the abuse that Ruby loves to receive, Ruby will be rapidly approaching her 7th orgasm in a matter of minutes.” Penny said, the hand that had been forcing out a lustful moan that was muffled by Weiss’s cock in her mouth currently held up in a salute before quickly returning to its previous spanking duty after her sentence was done. Weiss let out a confidant chuckle as she yanked on the fistful of brown hair that she had been holding so that she could coax out another loud moan from her euphoric lover. 

“Number 7 huh, that sounds like a good number to finally stop at. Don’t you think Ruby?”Weiss asked, a question that even if her cock hadn’t been obstructing Ruby’s mouth currently wouldn't have received an answer. Ruby was currently so lost in the haze of pleasure that she was receiving she appeared to be incapable of processing any other information that presented itself to her. The only thing that Ruby was capable of processing right now was the impressive girth of Penny’s cock keeping the inner walls of her vagina seperated while her mouth was sucumbing to it’s currente role as fuck hole for her Weiss’s cock. The rough treatment of Penny’s hand slapping her ass while Weiss roughly pulled on her hair only served as bonus pleasure that she was unable to differentiate now . It all blended together wonderfully and served as a worthy payout of pleasure she had stored up while waiting on her two girlfriends. 

“She shouldn’t be long now Weiss, might I recommend dispersing the glyph around the base of your penis so that you may join Ruby in orgasmic bliss?” The glyph that Penny was referring to was conjured there at Weiss’s will so that she could stave off her orgasm long enough to satisfy the lust she had built up after being sent a barrage of lewd images from her silver-eyed girlfriend in various states of self pleasure that all begged for Penny and hers attention. It didn’t always prove to be the most comfortable method of orgasm denial, but it proved to be an effective one at keeping her orgasm at bay no matter how much stimulation she received. It also helped to heighten her orgasm when it did finally arrive much like her current orgasm. Weiss tightly closed her eyes as she threw her head back and let out a fierce orgasmic cry of pleasure as she moved up to her tippy toes and arched her back forward. GIven her android anatomy Penny didn’t exactly feel sexual stimulation much like her girlfriends did, she was however capable of ejaculating out of her silicon dick at will and had waited for Weiss’s orgasm before joining in and ensuring maximum pleasure for her silver-eyed girlfriend. 

Ruby was already receiving an overflow of pleasure from the two women, but at the sudden influx of cum from both women proved to be too much for her to handle. Ruby managed to enjoy a solid few minutes of euphoric pleasure as her 7th orgasm rocketed through her body like a bullet, after those minutes however she was quick to go limp as her consciousness quickly faded away and she fell unconscious. Still twitching and undergoing her volatile spasming as her body reacted to the explosive orgasm, but with no response from her as she was quick to succumb to her exhaustion. A look of pure pleasure on her face as Weiss dragged her cock out of her mouth and the pair helped Ruby out of the air into her own bed. Leaving the woman to recuperate in her own bed so that she didn’t continue to stain Weiss’s bed with influx of cum Penny had given her that was currently leaking out of her vagina.

“And I guess that takes care of that now doesn’t it?” Weiss said, turning to her green-eyed girlfriend with a warm smile on her face. “While we wait for Ruby to recover, how does accompanying me to the washroom so that I can get to work on getting my sheets clean before I head out with Yang on our next mission?” 

“Oh yes, I would always be happy to spend time with you dear Weiss.” Penny said right before approaching her white-haired girlfriend so that she could place a quick kiss on Weiss’s cheek. Prompting Weiss to let out a small giggle in response to the action.

“I guess it’s a date then, fantastic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- http://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter- https://twitter.com/Muffin_Writer?s=09


End file.
